De: Milo Para: Aiolia
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Assunto: Aposta como o Camus vai na balada hoje? -yaoi levíssimo MdMXAiolia, nonsense fic de aniversário para Carol Coldibeli-


Substituam o (a) pelo arroba, e desculpem não ter um 'ponto com' no final. É que (quem é ficwriter aqui sabe) o efe efe ponto net não aceita links nem nada do genero, e mudar o formato (ou até por "De: Aiolia para: Shaka") não ia ficar muito legal na minha opinião :P

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Farra!

Shaka,

Você vai na balada hoje? É que precisamos de confirmação sua.

Responde logo.

Aiolia.

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Sua resposta.

Só se o Camus for. Aí eu tenho companhia para tomar suco de laranja. Só me responda para falar se Camus vai ou não, preciso meditar.

Shaka

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Farra!

Você vai na balada, Camus? O Shaka vai se você for. Responde logo.

Aiolia.

-o-o-

De: amphora-camus (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Balada

Oui

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Perdi a aposta

O Camus vai, Milo. Perdi a aposta. Qual vai ser o pagamento? O Shaka também vai, mas ainda falta confirmar com o Shura, com o Mu e com o Saga. Sabe deles?

Aiolia

-o-o-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: RÁ!

SABIA! :D

Você vai descobrir o que eu quero já já, leãozinho. O Shura vai, com certeza, não tem gripe que derrube aquele amante latino. O Mu vai, já que o Shaka vai, ué! Quanto ao Saga eu não sei, vou confirmar. ;D

Já te vejo!

Milo

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Confirmação

O Camus vai e o Mu também vai. Você vai ter que vigiar o Mu para ele não começar a beber.

Aiolia

-o-o-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Que o Mu morra bêbado

Não vou vigiar ninguém.

E tenho dito.

-o-o-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: gemini . 02 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: O Aiolia perdeu

Eu ganhei a aposta. Foi ótima essa idéia, sabia? Prepare o Máscara da Morte. Aliás, sei irmão vai?

Milo

-o-o-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: O Aiolia tá fudido

Finalmente, hein!

Você acha que o Aiolia cumpre mesmo? Vou mandar um email para o Máscara da Morte. Ele vai saltitar de felicidade. O Mu também vai, ficou sabendo? Acho que o Shaka não vai querer vigiar o Mu desta vez.

-o-o-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Ai, o amor!

Deu certo!

O Milo vai mandar o Aiolia ficar com você na festa. Prepare seu coraçãozinho, Maskinha! Tá sabendo se o Dite vai? Se ele for, pergunta para ele se ele vigia o Mu, pq eu acho que depois da ultima vez, o Shaka não vai querer fazer isso.

Kanon

-o-o-

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: mais . lindo . q . vc (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Vai?

Você vai na balada? Tá dando certo, falta só o Milo mandar o Aiolia ficar comigo (não acredito que eu tou precisando de ajuda nisso!). O Kanon acha que o Shaka não vai querer vigiar o Mu depois do que aconteceu semana passada. Você vigia?

-o-o-

De: mais . lindo . q . vc (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: ¬¬''

Eu vou e vigio o Mu sim. Não é vergonha você precisa de ajuda nesses assuntos, considerando com quem é que você quer ficar... Mas se o Mu vomitar em mim, me cantar e me assediar eu mato o carneirinho!

Quem diria que o Mu teria problemas com bebidas...

-o-o-

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: gemini . 02 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: É, ele vai e vigia o Mu

n.n

-o-o-

De: gemini . 02 (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: :P

Problema do Mu resolvido! O Mask tá tão feliz que perdeu as palavras. Fala pro Shaka e pro Mu que o Dite que vai vigiar dessa vez.

SEU CUPIDO!

-o-o-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: mudearies (a) santuário . athena ; buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Problema resolvido!

O Dite vigia o Mu dessa vez, não se preocupem. O plano tá dando certo!

-o-o-

De: mudearies (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: UFA!

Ainda bem, Milo. Eu ia ficar com vergonha do Shaka dessa vez. Obrigado. Tomara que dê certo, viu?

Abraços,

Mu

-o-o-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Ainda bem.

Eu é que não ia vigiar o Mu dessa vez. Ainda bem que o Dite vai.

-o-o-

De: buda-loiro (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Não se preocupe

O Dite vai vigiar o Mu. Não se preocupe e se prepare, por que o Milo não vai pegar leve na sua punição.

-o-o-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Sua punição

Você vai ter que ficar (não em fazer sexo, hein! Vai devagar!) com o Mask na festa. Acredite, ele não vai te rejeitar. Ele meio que ta me devendo essa, sabe?

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: NEM A PAU

NEM A PAU, Milo!

-o-o-

De: milo . pac . man (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: A PAU SIM!

É essa a idéia, Olia.

-o-o-

De: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Para: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: De novo?

Vamos marcar de novo? Sei que era só para cumprir uma aposta, mas eu meio que gostei. Na terça tá bom?

-o-o-

De: deathmask69 (a) santuário . athena

Para: rei-da-selva (a) santuário . athena

Assunto: Ok.

Na terça ta ótimo. Não me importa que tenha começado com uma aposta, sabe? Na sua ou na minha?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rá! Felice niver atrasado, Carol! Feito com todo o amor e carinho!

Espero que não tenha ficado confuso :P

Beijos!

Update: Consertei os emails, que tinham dado pau um tempo atrás n.n


End file.
